


Cherry On Top

by Stuckys_baby



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky in a dress, Commander Rogers, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Modern AU, Omega Bucky Barnes, Party, Porn, Slutty Bucky, hopeful Bucky, knot chasing queen bucky, omegas in dresses, slightly emotionally constipated steve, steve 'panties keeper' rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckys_baby/pseuds/Stuckys_baby
Summary: Oh no! A slutty intruder
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 18
Kudos: 152





	Cherry On Top

**Author's Note:**

> this literally took me a decade.. Big thanks to roe87 for polishing this fic out and guiding me throughout. You are a gem.
> 
> Enjoy :) 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR

The grand evening was organised to honour Steve's position as Commander, to secure his place once and for all. Although, he hadn't planned on the event to be this bland. Not that he expected much when surrounded by a bunch of elite generals and their consorts that dulled down the glamorous atmosphere he had so wanted to create. The entire situation caused Commander Rogers to drink flute after flute of the sparkling, cheap champagne.

Major Fury was the one about to honour Steve’s attributes and recognize his fearless decisions he's made over the course of his career in about forty five minutes. Steve had a speech prepared and everything. Just wanted to get it over with. He was already done with mandatory introductions and decided to brood around the bar till it was time. 

Sudden whirl and collective gasps from the uptight crowd caused Steve's attention to falter from his bubbly beverage because at the entrance of the hall stood the reason he was brooding in the first place.

Bucky Barnes.

Shield’s best asset, slash a deadly sniper slash his omega agent who can't seem to operate without Steve’s knot. 

He's known Bucky a little too well over the course of three years both inside and out, so this was bound to happen. It wasn’t Bucky's presence that left jaws unclosed, but the attire he had on for this surprisingly dull event was enough to send every alpha, even betas into overdrive.

Steve huffed. Classic Bucky Barnes and his floozy tactics.

The uptight generals and their highly maintained, traditional omegas styled according to the thirties looked like they had the shock of the century. Needless to say they were somehow blending with the tone of the party ; Steve's recognition as a commander, so nothing too extravagant sadly, a concept lost on Barnes who apparently, was clad in a sleek black dress that looked like it was painted on his lithe body. Steve's eyes travelled to the deep V neckline cut to Bucky’s stomach that allowed a subtle amount of chest hair to peep out, the puzzling straps that overlapped delicately around his neck which looked way too fragile as if one hard leer was enough for it to graciously pool around his feet on the white marble.

The star of the whole ordeal, the slit of the dress was obscenely high, passed beyond his hip bone to his waist, showcasing the perfectly toned leg that was proudly out, black stilettos sparkled on his feet.

Steve was busy eyeing Bucky up and down, like the rest of peasants around here who ogled him. Steve was busy comprehending the dress not realizing Bucky's cheetah eyes were already on him. Steve exhaled loudly.

Bucky sauntered his way into the party, hips swaying with each step, the tik tok of his stilettos echoed as he practically speared his way through the clouds of pheromones that gathered around him. The collective intake of breath was now converting into murmurs of gossip that spilled from the narrow minded omegas, mixed with every horndog alpha who were incapable to behave appropriately in front of an unmated omega. Steve growled under his breath.

The bartender proving the point, drool evident on his shirt, had no inkling of the glass already filled to the brim and the champagne falling on the floor.

"Hey!" Steve barked, his alpha clawing out at the sight of the bartender’s dilated pupils. "Eyes on the glass, son." the boy with curly hair, blinked several times before Steve's disapproving voice registered him."Oh! I’m so sorry, Commander” he rummaged to clean up the mess. 

Bucky ambled towards Steve at the bar, took the seat right next to him. Flapped his dress to the side as he crossed his legs, creamy thighs exposed.

Steve gulped his remaining drink quickly

He couldn't help, eyes skittered over the generous display of skin. The alpha in him wanted to sink his teeth into Bucky’s flesh, a habitual urge to leave an indentation on his inner thighs bubbled up in Steve . 

Bucky wiggled his butt on the cushion stool before he spoke " Hi! I'd like a martini, uh--" Bucky squinted at the bartenders tag. "Jacob, and make it dirty.’’ Steve almost huffed at the faux velvet dripping from his voice, but he kept his head straight, giving no ounce of attention to the needy omega whose warm pine scent was driving him bonkers.

Steve devoured his drink in peace, keeping it as nonchalant as possible, just his eyes not getting the memo because they kept landing on Bucky's long legs. He took a final lingering look from the back.

And of course it was a backless dress.

 _damn it, buck._

Steve could feel his slacks tightening all of a sudden.

All Steve knew that both of them were slaves to their undeniable insatiable needs, bucky more so than him as he liked to believe. Especially when it came to his personal gain and that apparently happened to be Steve's knot. Everyone here had to be somewhat aware of their sexual history over the years; the Lieutenant Colonel had even walked in on Steve's therapeutic blow job session one time. That’d been one sloppy blowjob left him weak for days. Unfortunately now was definitely not the time to reminisce about the joys of Bucky's mouth. Steve chugged down another glass of champagne. 

Steve’s advancement kept getting delayed because othe military gossip train that led the higher ups to believe he wasn’t earnest in his path, just because he’d got caught fucking his omega against the bookshelf.

No, not _his_ omega.

His omega agent. better

The Lieutenant had not reacted well to the incident, offered his gutted look, storming off in a huff and later questioning Steve’s merits. Indecent act he had said. What a joke. Steve wanted to bark back but acknowledged the future consequences it would fall upon both him and bucky.

Still boiled Steve’s blood nonetheless. So to ease the situation for Bucky and to secure his position, he had to put a foot down. Ended up putting a temporary hold to their unprompted, frequent sex life for a month until this event was done and dusted.

The thought of permanently putting an end to their impromptu dynamic was too scary for Steve. He wasn’t ready to let go of Bucky. He didn't know exactly why but the mere idea was petrifying enough.

The day he broke it to him about a month ago Bucky had created a dramatic scene in his office, giving Steve a few choice words, eyes glassy, before turning on his heel and walking out. That had broken both him and Steve, but it was justified because they’d been friends with benefits for three years before Steve had put a halt to it, so of course Bucky had made a scene. Steve had given him the impression that he was ending things.

A lie to hold Bucky off until the party was done, because he knew a temporary hold wouldn't stop Bucky Barnes, and honestly it wouldn't stop him either. 

one month of supposed dry spell, and here was, his favorite knot chasing omega crashing his party and sitting beside him in the sluttiest outfit Steve had ever seen, moaning around an olive to give him a serious case of blue balls. 

He should have seen this coming, but two can play at this game so he tried his hardest to not spare a single glance at bucky’s way. If only Bucky would stop crossing and uncrossing his fucking legs he would be fine

Another thing about Bucky Barnes aside from being an attention whore, he broke easily when things didn't go his way for too long, so the situation was under Steve's control.

Kind of.

More feeble attempt to convince himself because deep down Steve knew even though he's known for his steadfast resilience he was no better when it came to this specific omega. And considering the fact that he hadn't seen Bucky for a month, pardon him if he crumbles first. 

And then he did.

Fucking Jacob. Only if he had a separate badge for jealousy stapled to his chest. Cause the way Jacob's eyes lingered on Bucky's thighs, and Bucky being a minx kept eyeing him too. 

"Ohh, this martini is great, Jacob,” Bucky purred at him. "Just the way I like it, Thank you." jacob blushed furiously “A-all for you”

Steve was never the jealous type to begin with but the boy's inability to take his eyes off Bucky was challenging his alpha; the flute on Steve's hand begged for mercy. Jacob's frequent lip licking was probably the last straw for Steve. He placed the delicate glass down and faced Bucky directly.

He planned on throwing sass but, "You done, Buck," was apparently the only thing he could come up with now that he was looking at Bucky’s angelic face.

No, Steve was not letting himself get distracted by those shiny lips and his chin dimple.

Bucky chewed on the olive from his drink and replied innocently, "What?" 

"Buck Your ass is almost hanging out. I am pretty sure someone fainted back there" Steve kept his voice calm, as rage wasn't the pursuit he ever chose in regards to Bucky.

"Well, I am flattered," Bucky replied, "look around Steve, I’m just here to spice things up a little' and maybe cheer for my commander a little bit' Bucky ignored Steve inquiring gaze and moved on to Jacob. "What do you think, Jacob? You like my dress?" 

Jacob’s Adam’s apple bobbed low as he stuttered, "Y-yes, it's lovely." Steve noticed Jacob scent getting heavier,and his shallow intake of breath ignited a fire under Steve's skin.

"Okay, that's enough," Steve cut in. "Jacob why don't you take a break and send Jane in huh" He stated, sliding the glass towards his way. 

Steve thought. It's a lost cause from both sides anyway so he checked his watch, calculating time.

Steve gently reached for Bucky's hand, threading his fingers through the omega’s. "And you?, Come with me." Bucky suddenly beamed, making it impossible for Steve to not melt at those crinkled eyes. Steve led him through the crowd of people making way, all eyes fixated on them as they commanded everyone’s attention. 

**********

The door snapped shut as soon as they were safe in the confines of Commander Rogers’ safe haven, his office.

Steve silently walked towards his cabinet full of top shelf alcohol to pour himself another drink. Bucky quickly perched on to the beautiful mahogany desk in the middle of his office. 

Steve smiled at him. "Quite a dress you got there, Buck." 

"Stop acting like you’re so above it," Bucky told him. "Like you don't wanna rip this off of me right this second" Steve looked like he wanted to bite Bucky’s visible hip bone, the slit so generously provided. "I think it's pretty ripped already," he replied. "jeez, buck, are you even wearing underwear?"

"Why don't you find that out for yourself, Commander?" Bucky teased,

Steve stood there like a mountain, whiskey in one hand, shiny badges complimenting the olive tone of his uniform

"Couldn't wait until after the party, huh, Buck? that desperate for my knot? steve's snickered sinisterly

Something about Commander Rogers being so sincere in his line of work, a dignified captain but this hungry alpha with a viril need to conquer and penetrate. always made Bucky copiously wet. He hopped onto the desk, threw his stilettos in the air before flapping the dress to the side parted his legs invitingly. 

Steve took the hint and moved swiftly, settling between his legs, Bucky involuntarily bared his throat to the alpha, so he could get a nice noseful of Bucky's thick scent. Bucky wondered if Steve could smell the sweetness between his thighs

"Spread your legs for me," Steve ordered. Bucky felt the delicious familiarity of the command. This was it. This was exactly what Bucky was here for to extract this side of Steve that only he was allowed to see, to feel, to cherish. The side he was deprived of for a whole month. He missed this, but seeing Steve in flesh he missed this stupid fool more.

Bucky was well aware of Steve's poor retaliation skills, how his emotions are almost never on the surface, more restricted so bucky always tiptoed around the man with low emotional intelligence and bucky is okay with that.

Or he at least tries to be 

Steve kept each of his hands on his thighs, grazing up and down. Bucky purred at the authoritative demeanor of the alpha that hovered over him.

Steve reached under, through the cut of the dress, hands detecting lace. Steve instantly instructed, " what we have here. Lift up for me," Bucky propped up. Steve peeled the delicate item off of him, freeing his dick. 

Bucky blood ran south upon seeing Steve toying with the dainty black fabric in his large hand. Steve's thumb lightly going over the middle of his panties

"Look at all the mess you made, Buck," Steve said, he brought the damp, sticky garment close to his face, and sniffed. "No wonder you got everyone all riled up outside smelling like that. Can't wait to taste you baby" 

Bucky's face went cherry red, more slick gushed out at the pure filth that poured out of his commander's mouth. Bucky could feel the dress clinging to him now, and Steve's patience seemed to slip as well. Bucky's hands roamed all over Steve’s uniform. Steve quickly buried his nose in Bucky’s throat, and licked at Bucky’s scent gland.

Bucky can feel his clothed cock on his inner thigh, Steve kept grinding "Wait," Bucky gasped, stopping his hasty ministrations "Kiss me first? haven't seen your dumb face for weeks.. not gonna let you feel my insides without getting some sugar" bucky said and cupped his bearded jaw. Admired the way flush krept up the alphas face. Steve without giving a thought leaned in to lock bucky's glossy lips with his.

Bucky proudly acknowledges that he is somewhat of a slut when it comes to Commander Rogers, but the way Steve kisses him every time, with passion and integrity. Dictating everything he's unable to say with his lips alone makes bucky even more weak for the man. Steve caressed his jaw one last time before parting. Not willing to stop there and kissed his cheek and left a soft peck on forehead. Something familiar bloomed inside of bucky. Relief washed over him, glad to know Steve had missed him too.if he's not reading too much. Bucky's heart still fluttered

He leaned in again, this time stepping in close, pulled Bucky in by his waist. Bucky sighed heavily into the kiss, his heartbeat picked up as the kiss got sloppier, wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders. His body responded to Steve's intoxicating scent that hugged him as Steve's tongue lapped over his, leaving Bucky panting and wanting for more when Steve parted. 

"Turn around for me," Steve backed up, giving Bucky enough room to hop off the desk. Bucky felt ecstatic for what's to come. He turned to Steve to reveal his exposed back. He could feel Steve's lustful gaze truly comprehending the backside of the dress, shaped in a U just below his dimples. “Good god buck, why even bother with this could have just walked in here naked”

" Now where's the fun in that" bucky arched as soon as Steve's hand grazed down with the dip of his.”you like it huh” Bucky wiggled his butt on Steve's clothed cock, fully aware that his dress was soaked from behind. Steve held on to his hips. “I prefer you naked but yeah I do like it,” Steve’s hand lowered to Bucky’s inner thigh, following the freshly leaked trail of slick on his thigh to his drenched hole and lightly massaging the ring of muscle with pads of his finger. Bucky chewed his lip in anticipation.

"Fuck, look at that wet hole." Steve sped up, fingers still going circle.

Bucky as always being receptive to those fingers pushed back onto Steve’s hand as soon as he felt Steve's fingers were trying to probe in "Ungh," he groaned out. "C’mon, Stevie, don't be a dick"steeve

"Gotta be the dick here." Steve chuckled darkly.. He bunched up the material of Bucky’s dress and offered it to him. "Hold this for me, Buck." Bucky did as he was told and clutched onto the dress and turned his head to see Steve already crouched down behind him. 

Steve grabbed Bucky's cheeks, fervently held them apart. Bucky's hole, now exposed to the torturous chill of the air condition and clenching around nothing. "Hello, there," Steve murmured, pressing his lips delicately to his hole. 

"Stevie, stop talking to my ass" Bucky whined. After Steve was done kneading him He received a sharp slap right against his hole, Bucky cried and his moan ricocheted across the walls of his office. 

"Shush, keep quiet, let me have my sweet time” Steve said, Bucky barely comes down from the high, before an onslaught of Steve’s tongue lapping directly at his rim, kitten lick transcends into Steve tongue shoved inside him. 

"A month of starvation, and you taste so fucking good baby." Steve’s vigorous ministrations had Bucky twitching around his tongue. Voice cracking. He felt Steve’s prickly beard getting wet as he drove in deeper with each stroke. Bucky gripped the desk tighter

"Steve, I really don't wanna come like this," Bucky pleaded. His body quivered. Steve hands still kneading Bucky's ass.

" Of course you came all the way down here for my knot looking looking like a slut." Steve got up on his feet, twisted Bucky around by his hips. Bucky looked disheveled, cheeks flushed, perfectly blow dried hair messed up and puffy, gloss smeared around his pouty red lips just from steve's tongue alone.

"Fuck, you look good, all manhandled," Steve said. He grabbed Bucky by the neck and kissed him roughly.

Bucky pushed his chest away, "You have your speech in exactly twelve minutes, Rogers," Bucky reminded him. "Take your cock out and knot me like a good alpha." Bucky said sternly and turned around to present his bear ass to steve. Steve stopped him, by his waist "Oh, no, no, Buck." Steve hauled and slammed him back on the desk, "I want to see you, taking me, wanna see as you clench around me." Steve said, tucking his stray hair back and kissed bucky's forehead

Bucky responsively spread his legs further apart "Please Stevie. I want it." 

"My needy omega, be patient doll" Steve held him taut against his own body, a firm grip on Bucky's waist. While caressing the side of Bucky's cheek bone she gently brought his fingers towards Bucky’s mouth. Bucky took two of Steve's thick fingers in. Started sucking religiously, moaning around his fingers.

Steve retrieved his fingers back quickly when pushed Bucky’s dress aside, allowing him access. .”Steve, I’m already a humanized version of niagara's falls. You don't, unh-" His words faded in thin air as soon as Steve’s middle finger breached in "I don't wanna hurt you, babe" Steve kept rocking his finger in and out. Bucky relished the delicious stretch of two of steves fingers now

Bucky was still not sated "Oh, fuck, stevie enough" he cried, as he started rocking back against Steve’s hand

Steve complied, as soon as his fingers slipped free he brought them to his own mouth to lick them, like Bucky was his favorite meal. Shame and arousal swept through Bucky at the sight. "Good God, Steven.'' Bucky couldn't take it any longer, so he unzipped Steves trousers, pushed them down along with his underwear. Steves cock springing free, in all his glory all for bucky. Bucky quickly got hold of it, cradled his balls hot and heavy with one hand and stroked his shaft with another. Always in awe of his commanders girth and length. Steve pushed his head back enjoying the warmth of Bucky's hand. Bucky gave few tantalizing tugs before steve batted his hand away "that's enough" 

He gathered the slick from the tip of his dick that had freshly leaked outta bucky, coating himself with it. "You ready baby?" Steve asked. Bucky held onto steves bicep and nodded 

"Fuck, I forgot how big you are,'' Bucky groaned loudly when Steve breached him, frantically grabbed the edges of the desk."Then let me remind you " Steve leisurely pushed in, inch by inch until he was warmed up and accustomed to steves girth. Bucky gasped exasperatingly once Steve was fully sheathed inside him. He could feel him snugged all the way in. already made him feel hazy 

Steve leaned in, closed to his ear "You’re gonna make my knot pop, buck," Steve muttered in between kisses.

"Make me, Commander, make me." Bucky mewled

Bucky’s dress strap slipped off his shoulder and Steve went feral at the sight of Bucky's dusky nipple, quickly closing his mouth around it. Swirling and suckling his tongue around the bud. The sensation of Steve's wet mouth around him as Steve started to buck his hips. 

Bucky's fingers threaded into Steve's hair, pulled on his golden locks. " Come on c- commander, come on baby let it go" steve started to move.Bucky was already out of breath, feeling so full "I love how tight you feel, around me Buck." 

Bucky was too delirious from feeling Steve so deep. "Just like that nhg, deeper, Stevie."

Steve pushed Bucky to lay down on the desk, pushed his legs down to his chest as he picked up the pace, fucking into him ferociously “like this baby, hunh” Bucky’s whole body jolts with pleasure almost blurring his vision ."f-fuck yes" 

hot shame pooled once again when bucky realized steve is fully dressed, in his prime while the silk on Bucky's body is pleasingly wrinkled thrown over the other side, for steve's feasibility.

"You feel that, Buck," Steve growling got louder with each thrust, bucky felt Steve’s knot rise, and started convulsing around his cock by the time Steve rams it home "just like that doll, do it again" 

Bucky squeezed his muscles around him again, providing the pressure steve asked for, his incoherent moaning swiftly changed to mewling. "Yes!" He tries to grab Steve by his shoulders but fails. "Steve, come here, baby," he mutters, voice almost breaking.

Steve grasped Bucky by the neck by the necks and brought him to a sitting position. Steve brushed his fingers through the mess of Bucky’s hair to see his sweaty face. Their foreheads touched as Steve kept pounding Into him hard and fast. Bucky reached down to feel where they were connected "See h-hhow you are stretched around me?" Steve 

“F-ffaster please” Bucky placed his palms flat against Steve’s chest as Steve began,bucking his hips faster, hitting Bucky’s prostate. "Stevie, I’m gonna come," Bucky panted heavily, his neglected cock leaking a steady drool of pre-come as Steve deepened the angle of every thrust, abusing his sweet spot. Tears burned at Bucky’s eyes "You wanna come, doll," Steve "you’re gonna come on my knot like a slut in heat" nonsensical 

Bucky was unable to pay attention to any of the nonsensical filth steve spewed all he could feel was his knot swell up deep inside him. he kept the brutal pace up, till bucky's toes curled, little noises best out of him with each punishing thrust aiming right into his core "anh ste-yeahh" bucky kneed, thighs tensing around steves waist

One more, deep punch to his prostate was it for Bucky. " Oh alp- fa" His body quivered beneath the alpha before he was arching as far as allowed. A powerful enough orgasm for him to black out. Low murmur of Steve's name still on his lips.

"There we go baby, there we go" Steve gargled on, slowed down a little but still pounding into Bucky for his own relief until Bucky spasmed around him one last time, linking them together. Steve howled in pure pleasure like he had been electrocuted as he flooded Bucky’s insides. He fell on top of Bucky out of exhaustion, head remained on Bucky's chest, their breathing synchronized

"Steve, your speech is in two minutes," Bucky said, after fruitful minutes, his fingers working into his blond hair, massaging his scalp. 

"I know," Steve replied. "Let me just be inside you for a while" He didn’t tug himself free, just held Bucky tightly. Steve's movement resulted in more come seeping out in him.

Bucky sighed happily. "I love the warm feeling when you come inside me." He whispered in steve's hair

"Me, too, Buck. Me, too." Steve’s knot deflated after a several minutes, and he's already late for the damn speech. Steve tried to pull out as gently as possible. Bucky winced, when Steve finally slipped out free "I can't feel my legs," bucky layed there still gasping for air, he could feel steves come trickle out of his gaping hole.

Still he gathered himself and sat up, smoothed out the dress that suddenly looked worn out on him. to tame his nest of hair he rummages through the drawers to retrieve an scrunchie he knows Steve keeps a bunch of those just for him. 

"Here, let me.'' Steve is between his legs again all of a sudden, gathered Bucky’s hair and tried to tie a loose bun. "All done" 

A familiar feeling bloomed inside Bucky. Tender moments like these makes him weak for this bastard. "Now help me would ya, how do i look. Manageable?"

Bucky helped Steve get his shirt properly tucked in, his beard combed clean, his badges gleaming on his chest. He cleaned up good, like he hadn’t just fucked the life out of Bucky mere seconds ago."You look like a thousand bucks, Commander." Bucky hopped off the desk, his dress still out place as he began looking for his undergarment so he could just go home and have some peaceful night sleep after the good dicking. 

"Looking for this?" Steve asked from the door Bucky glanced up to find his panties graciously dangling on Steve's finger. "What the hell are you up to now?" bucky muttered

"You’re not going anywhere, Buck. I'll be free in less than an hour. I swear. Meanwhile, these..." He brought the lace panties to his face and kissed them, stuffing the garment into his pocket. "These stays with me." 

"You’re filthy," Bucky teased, "make sure you say that in your god damn speech." Steve chuckled. Bucky rolled his eyes at him.

Steve was about to leave when Bucky noticed his hair not slicked back like it had been before. "Stevie, wait." Bucky limped toward Steve at the door. He licked his own thumb and smoothed down a few errant strands. "Go get ‘em, Commander."

Bucky tried not to pay attention to Steve's warm smile, so he went over to the leather couch for a post coital nap..Steve lurked at the door a moment longer. "Hey, um, Bucky?"

"Yeah?”

"you looked beautiful tonight."

“I know” 

\-----------------------------------

Bucky wakes up to an antique looking ceiling fan and grunts.This isn't the first time he's woken up at Steve's house. He squinted several times to be sure, pale walls and chic furniture was indicating that he was most definitely at Steve's.

The smell of bacon and eggs reached him even before he registered he was somehow out of the dress and into baggy sweats. He pulled the blanket up, swimming in Steve's usual homey scent his hoodie provided. He is not a fan of waking up at steve's, particularly, not a fan of how safe he feels surrounded by steves gloomy walls, not a fan of the intense domesticity, knowing he's nothing more than a booty call to the commander. 

He reluctantly drags himself out of the warm bed, body deliciously aching, when he plants his ass on the kitchen stool. Steve being the early bird standing in the kitchen.shirtless. his sweatpants sagged around his triangular waist, hanging low enough for bucky to just yank them down and fall on his knees. 

Maybe later. He thought

"Morning" he slides a plate towards bucky "special omelette for the special omega" with a grimace, bucky pulled the plate towards him and dove in. Groaned horribly on the first bite, was reminded of that aside from being stuck up captain, steve was an amazing cook on the weekends "could have woken me up steve"

"but you looked so pretty drooling on my couch. Didn't want to disturb you, so I brought you home. now eat up you missed the buffet last night." Steve arranged a plate for himself 

They ate in silence and that was probably the only perk of being at Steve's. No matter what they'll always have a comfortable bubble around them, not fetching topics to lessen the awkwardness, no more small talks. Just utter blissful silence.

but today he found it suffocating him for some reason. Steve refilled his glass with orange juice and transferred the roasted cherry tomatoes from his plate into bucky’s with the help of his fork. The fact that he may have slipped a fact or two about his love for cherry tomatoes in their casual coupling moments and of course,this bastard, remembered. 

Bucky exhaled,he needed to make an exit out of this sheer domesticity before it started messing with his head just like any other time he's woken up at steve's. The alpha served him breakfast shirtless and was doing enough things to his brain. Bucky quickly devoured the rest of his omelet, finished off, and put the fork down and cleared his throat.

"Okay I am gonna take off. Thanks to the breakfast steve it was lovely '' Steve's ears perked up at bucky's hurried body language and formal tone.

"So soon?" Bucky stands up abruptly in shock at what's taking over him all of a sudden. 

" Buck wait. I wanna- i mean we should talk." Bucky's stomach dropped low at those words. He knew the depth behind them, nothing good comes out after those damn words 

fine if this is what he wants, its okay it was pointless to day dream about something so incapable of happening in the first place. He is not looking forward to getting shot down two times in a row by the same alpha. He might be slut but his self worth is still intact. bucky sat down again "yeah you're right, steve we shouldn't have done that i think it's best if we just not, your position demands -"

Steve places the bowl down, interrupting him "my position demands- wait hold on.. what are you talking bout that is not at all what i was going for" not sure why steve looked all bewildered.

"i don't understand you said we need to talk..isn't that why you ended things before because you were embarrassed of me"

Steve's bafflement changed into sorrow "what'' scuffs moves about and plants himself beside bucky " oh god, you think i did that because of embarrassment. oh doll! i am not embarrassed of you buck..not at all, quite the opposite actually and i ended things temporarily because incel philip had you and me black listed. i heard them talking about replacing you with brock rumlow besides you already know how envious he is of my position" 

Bucky listened and realized this was the first time Steve has ever rambled incoherently. He's known the man for three years and can attest to the fact, Steve Rogers never rambles he was made to utter command after command and that's what he did that's who he was. He talked less. The sudden fidgetiness in his voice was alarming. 

But out of all the things steve enlightened him with, his mind keeps replaying one specific detail "what do you mean by 'exactly the opposite' "

Steve sighs, bucky can see his ears getting red "well that's what i wanted to talk about '' he sits straight and listens.. if this is another one of his rambling fits cause he's so ready for those. They are delightful. Commander rogers a blabbering mess who'd have thought.

"okay how do i put this well- I don't wanna fuck you" who is this person and what did he do to his commander, bucky thought.

" no i mean.. i don't just wanna fuck you" bucky' was confused but not out of fear this time. A small ray of hope screaming and maybe had an inkling where this was going but didn't want to jinx it besides he really wanted steve to be the one to say it loud and clear.

"You can do this steve just spit it out"

"I wanna court you and by that if I am not being crystal. i mean i want us to date if you want that too" steve rambles once again. Bucky sighs a sweet relief simultaneously acknowledging how hard this was for Steve to lay it after three years. All kinda emotions bubble up on the surface unsure which to enact upon. But mostly the swift warmth of peace spreads within him.

Finally. 

Bucky starts giggling that turns into full blown laughter at Steve's mortifying face."buck?" Bucky takes his hand, lacing his fingers and leads him to his bedroom dropping himself on a soft mattress Steve follows right after. Both facing each other. bucky who still seems pleasantly amused by the grand declaration "I don't remember cracking a joke, look bucky, it's okay if you don't want that it won't affect what we already have in any way" bucky laughter dies down he scoots closer "i always knew under all that” he gestures at steve “resides a colossal idiot, but nonetheless i am proud of you for doing that knowing that you have been nothing but a living embodiment of a ketchup bottle" steve beams, still puzzled " i concur, but you still haven't answered me buck"

" Yes my commander, I won't let you just fuck me but court me like a good omega i am " steve beams with pleasure upon hearing those words."come here you ass" bucky yanks his hand for steve to rest his head on bucky's chest, playing with his hair "good god bucky for a moment i thought you were gonna shot me down" steve places a kiss on bucky scent gland 

" I gotta ask, what's with the sudden bravery commander"

" well.. For a long time I was under the impression that I have you, but last night you got the bartender all worked up made me realize i don't exactly.. you know what i mean.I need to make an effort not for anyone but definitely for you. I can't bare to see someone like jacob sweeping you off your feet while i stay there being the ketchup bottle as you said " bucky heart melts in a puddle of goo 

"Ohh ever the romantic..but are you saying jacob, was like the tap to your ketchup bottle" bucky proudly, grins at his own joke "Don't worry stevie, jacob was just a ploy of mine to get your attention. He's not my type"

"Jesus, very clever buck. Besides you know me, why didn't you made a move, it's not Victorian times anymore buck..omegas can ask alpha's out too" steve claimed.

bucky sighed and whispered " i kinda tried" steve wnt back to his pillow so he could look at bucky "what" 

"The day you ended it.. i was thinking about it, after you generously ploughed me on your couch i thought of asking you out and giving it a shot but then you made your intentions perfectly clear" steve hides his face in his pillow muffling, he remembers bucky leaving his office with tears.fuck

"Oh god, buck I am so-'' Bucky shushes him with his lips, kissing him deeply ''shut up. you have got all the time to make it up to me, i am waiting for some class A courting mr. And from now on you are responsible and caretaker of my heats, my mood swings, nesting and everything and don't you ever deny me sex rogers, i swear to god" bucky told him.

steve cuddles up to his omega, kissing the top of his head "it'll be an honor and Never again. I promise" they breathed in silence, revealing into the new found territory which strangely felts homely, like nothing has changed. Bucky octopuses steve all limbs around the alpha, caging him close

" So tell me buck," steve mutters, breaking the comfort of solitude "got more slutty dresses like that" Bucky looks up to his face and kisses his prickly chin.

"Oh you have no idea commander" 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr
> 
> [visit my tumblr!](https://t.co/wsxvrgIIx6)
> 
> And on Twitter :
> 
> [here](https://t.co/KqzRb30NJJ)
> 
> See the outfit inspiration for Commander Rogers and also Bucky's dress :
> 
> [here](https://t.co/W5GMqFwowP)


End file.
